keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Silverpaw
Silverpaw is a silver tabby cat, small and fluffy, as fluffy as when she was a young kit. The stripes across her back are jet-black, while the jagged small stripes are Thunderpath-grey. Her eyes are amber like her brother Lionpaw's, but brighter, seemingly more alert. Her underbelly has a coat of pure white that stops just around her mouth, though does not cover her muzzle. Story Silverkit was born to Cloudbreeze and Redclaw, the second youngest of a little of four. She was initially confused by her sister, Flamekit, who could not open her eyes as quick as her, who could scarcely walk for moons, and at her mother's insistence did not play or go near Flamekit for the first few moons of their life. She focused on Lionkit and Graykit, who could keep up with her and kept her entertained. After Cloudbreeze tried to drown Flamekit, Silverkit felt much more loved. She did not know what her mother had tried to do, but her mother began to pay much more attention to her, whereas Redclaw spent most of the time with Flamekit. Jealous, Silverkit tried to flaunt the affection of her mother when Flamekit was nearby, mewling for Cloudbreeze and trying to show her mother new things she had discovered. As her mother's influence of weakness grew, Silverkit began to realize that she had almost been in Flamekit's position, how she could have been shunned so easily. Understanding this, she latched on to the comfort of her mother, doing anything to please and impress her. When the four littermates became apprentices, Silverpaw began to notice other attitudes towards Flamepaw, and how other cats bullied her and treated her like dirt. She began to join in, finding it a release for her to get out the jealousy and hatred she had towards her sister. It was a while until she realized that she was being too harsh, turning on her sister like that, and ceased her verbal bullying of Flamepaw, but secretly mocked her behind her back when given the chance. She began focusing more on her training, encouraging Mudwhisker, after the passing of his mate, to use as much of his time training her so that she could be a warrior more quickly, disregarding his mourning as nothing important to her. She kept her relationships with her brothers close, flashing the gentle side of her to keep their attention on her, but for the most part has been ignoring and neglecting Flamepaw. She almost prefers pretending that she has no sister. Personality Much of Silverpaw's personality comes from the influence of her mother, Cloudbreeze. From barely a few sunrises old, Cloudbreeze began to shape her into the kit she wanted: one who greatly honors strength, looks down on the weak, and would help form the Clan into something better. Her smug attitude comes from the adoring affection of her mother who shunned Flamepaw, causing strife between the two sisters as they each desperately wanted to gain the affection of the opposite parent. Before becoming an apprentice, Silverpaw developed the opinion of being special, despite StarClan having never sent a sign to say so, but she carried this feeling of being special and better than weakened cats like her sister. She is proud of herself, and what she feels she could do as a warrior, which contributes to a rather rude and bullying personality, where she puts other cats down for their faults, but her mother assures her that she has none of her own. Despite this hard side of her crafted by her mother in retaliation for Redclaw's favoritism towards her sick sister, Silverpaw harbors a gentle side to her. She craves the affection of another cat who loves her, and will not ever see her as weak. She has an obsession with flowers - she finds them intriguing and beautiful, and the vibrant colours relax her, the smell soothing her worries. She particularly likes blossoms, daisies and roses. Category:Apprentices Category:WindClan Characters Category:Tempus' Characters